


Firefly Drabbles and Ficlets

by just_ann_now



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

 

_If he says one more word about “choices”,_ Inara thinks, _I will scream._

Yes, there was an element of the exotic in my choice, a desire to experience the unknown. Isn’t life too short for sameness, blandness, boredom? I chose to embrace a life of infinite variety.

Who is he to judge? What gives him the right?

Distantly, she hears his voice, and is thrust back into the debate of the moment.

“Ginger-peach? Who the hell orders a ginger-peach yogurt smoothie? What kind of a choice is that? We got eight gorram strawberry-banana, but _someone’s_ got to be different. Sheesh”


	2. Jayne Meets the Crew (Or Part of It, Anyway)

“She was doin’ WHAT?”

The cap’n was all cool and calm. “I told you, she was fornicatin’ under the engine with that sorry bastard of a mechanic, and evidently she had plenty of time to think about my Serenity’s engines, ‘cause when he was done, she just hopped right up and told me exactly what was wrong with them, and how to fix them. And she was right, so we tossed the kid on his pimply ass and signed her on, didn’t we, Kaylee?”

“Right, cap’n! Prettiest damn engines I ever got laid under. I always wanted to do it on a Firefly class ship - I’d seen pictures – but didn’t think there were any still flyin’. It was the best day of my life.”

Damn. Pretty little thing, and don’t mind dirty talk. Or action. I always liked ‘em small and cute. I think I’m gonna like this gig.


	3. Wildlife

**Wildlife**

Sometimes she looks like a baby bird; all big eyes and fearful. Times like that ya almost feel sorry for her, remembrin’ that none of this was her fault – it just comes from bein’ born too damn smart is all. Little kids shouldn’t never be that smart, if this shit is what comes of it.

Sometimes, though, she comes at ya all fierce, like a hawk, sharpness that can tear your chest open and rip out yer heart to eat for dinner. Ya just never know which one she’s gonna be; that’s what freaks me. Guess it freaks her too.


	4. River, Through Mal's Eyes

**River, Through Mal’s Eyes**

Damn that Kaylee. My life surely would be much simpler without River Tam in it.

All right, I realize that is not a fair assessment of our current situation. I was the one set Kaylee trollin’ for passengers. How’d she supposed to know the Doc was on the run? And hidin’ something, the one damn thing that the Alliance will move heaven and earth to get back? Who’d a thought there’d be so much commotion over a girl, a half-crazy one at that, no matter what her brother says about her being some kind of superbrain.

Yes, she can read minds, but when she does, it’s like them kids that get the letters all mixed up, so what she _thinks_ she reads in your mind might not be even close to what you were thinkin, but she snaps anyway. She’s small and slim, graceful as a feather, but she can also fight and jump and kick as high as any gung-fu fighter. She could be dancing right next to you, but then if she then suddenly feels the urge to kick or bust something, next thing you know, your _pi-gu_ could be hanging from the ceiling while your brains are all over the floor. 

But then there was that one time she fell asleep over a book, right there at the table. She’d pestered Shepherd to borrow some books she’d seen, Ancient Jerusalic or somesuch dead language, and was teaching herself to write the letters. She had the book and was copyin’ ‘em, decoratin’ them with birds and flowers and animals, just like the pictures you see of those manuscripts, thousands of years old, from Earth-That-Was. Her head was layin’ down right on the page, smearing the picture, and her cheek was smudged with ink, and her thumb was curled right next to her mouth, looking like it had just slipped out. She looked like a little girl, like any little girl, like a little girl that could have maybe been mine, if lots of things in life had been different.  



	5. It's In the Air, Somewhere

**It's in the Air, Somewhere**

The calendar itself is an artificial construct. No waning daylight signals the winter solstice; no breath of spring, nor crispness of autumn - nothing to indicate the turns of the year at all.

Yet there must be _something_ , other than the cockpit display; something instigating good-natured mischief and laughing secrecy; something inspiring Wash to continually hum "O Tannenbaum" under his breath despite Mal's glare; something that leads River, one night, to bedeck the passageways and galley with a thousand handcut snowflakes, hanging them by fine wires, or scarlet yarn unraveled from a sweater, or even strands of her own hair.


End file.
